Another Journey
by RainbowDead
Summary: First Story, but reveiws are great, THE wedding through to the end. Story started off as K but because things got saucy towards chapter...ya didn't think I was honestly gonna tell ya, did you?...I changed it to M, to be on the safe side....:D
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Okay, this is my first time writing for FanFiction and I'm really nervous as to the outcome, so please be nice. No honestly I would love some comments suggesting any new chapter ideas or things that should be changed. **

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter are not mine, they are in fact the greatest author ever's creation, and that would be Stephanie Meyer!!**

* * *

Charlie POV

I was sitting talking to Sam Uley, when a frantic Bella stuck her head around the door and called to me. I excused myself from the conversation, leaving Sam amidst the Cullens, which he appeared o be discomforted by, and rushed indoors to my daughter.

I opened Edward Cullen's bedroom and stood, shocked, with my mouth agape. My daughter, my precious Bella, was standing by the large windows, facing me. At first I thought It was the light that had transformed her but as I looked closer I could see that it was the radiant happiness of any bride-to-be.

"Charlie, you might want to shut your mouth before anything nasty flies in," Bella's voice broke me out of my stun and brought my awareness to my open, hanging jaw. Quickly shutting my mouth I continued to silently, admire my daughter.

The French lace, that made the sleeves and trimmings of the dress, was a pure white, so pure that it looked like freshly fallen snow, and was very similar to her own ivory skin, a high collar gave an antique style to the whole and the layered skirts swished around her ankles, neatly covering Bella's bruises from this weeks series of tumbles. I smiled, I was certainly going to miss our weekly, if not daily, trips to the emergency room. Her dress fitted perfectly with the theme she had chosen for the wedding, very 'Anne of Green Gables'.

"Charlie? Are you okay?" Bella had noticed my silence, I flushed a shade similar to Bella's trademark red and was aware that she noticed.

"Uh…Yeah. It's just…Wow, you're my little girl, all grown up."

It was Bella's turn to blush, the brilliant red creeping along her cheeks. Edward would have love this, a blushing Bella for his bride. They don't think I notice but I do, I see the way his eyes and face light up when ever she blushes.

"So, what did you want me for?" I returned to the reason why I was brought up here.

"Well, you're my dad, so you have to give me away, and then…I have something…for you."

I watched as Bella walked over to Edwards bed and picked up a large, elegant, burgundy box. She thrust it into my hands, suddenly embarrassed, and looked at me expectantly. I pulled the ribbon adorned lid off and saw the word '_Memories_' printed in silver onto a black leather album. Opening the cover I saw a series of photos, a few of her growing up but the majority of her over the last two years, mainly of her stay in Forks. I turned to the last page and saw a picture of her and Edward together, ever happy and smiling into the camera. For the first time I noticed how alike their features were, the only difference was their eyes, but every day Edwards image was becoming a clearer reflection in Bella's.

Why did I suddenly get the feeling that this was goodbye?

* * *

**So...Comments please :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Wishful Thinking

**Okay, heres the second chapter, not too sure whether it's any good but I tried my best. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Edward POV

"_Why do I suddenly get the feeling that this is goodbye?"_ I heard the hurt and loss in Charlie's thoughts and couldn't help but hate myself, it was because of me that Bella would no longer see her family or her friends, that Bella had to disappear with me, lost to those who love her.

"Stop it." I heard Alice whisper from across the house, "It's not you fault. Bella has chosen this for love of you. If you stopped this she would be likely to top herself, a far worse position than now."

"You're the one pushing me to further torture," I muttered, whilst adjusting my tie, "Every time you walk into that room you concentrate on translating the entire works of Shakespeare into Islamic. It's not fair, I want to see her, to know what she's feeling. Even tuning into Charlie took time, and then I only heard the end, as he left my bedroom. It's agony." I heard Alice chuckle in reply to my moan and the longing for Bella to be in my arms returned to me.

I was turning away from my mirror as a rather unkempt Emmett burst through my door, closely followed by a more respectable looking Jasper. Emmett raced towards me an I let out a low, warning of a growl, "Don't you come anywhere near me. I've just got this tie perfect."

"Don't worry _Eddie_," I ignored his nickname for me and carried on towards the door, "We just thought you might like to talk, in preparation for tonight. The big night. Your honeymoon night."

I swear if there was blood rushing through my veins instead of this god forsaken poison then I would have flushed a colour similar to Bella's magnificent blushes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, there isn't going to be a _honeymoon night _for a while, until Bella is changed. I can't risk hurting her, I don't want to risk it, no matter what any one says, even Carlisle, about me being able to control myself." With that I stormed out of the room towards Carlisle's office, they daren't approach me there, too scared that I might fight and something may get broken, they didn't dare be at the end of Carlisle's wrath just to tease me.

Carlisle had called me into this office two days ago, informing me of his views on mine and Bella's sex life, or rather what little we had of it. His points on my control over my thirst, this far had made me wonder, did I desire Bella that much. Did I desire her so much that I would take her before I changed her into the monster that she so wished to be. I could see us. Tonight. After the wedding. Our wedding. We would be booked into a hotel in Seattle, where our honeymoon would start, before a later flight to Europe, but whilst driving o the airport we would encounter a crash and not survive. But in that hotel room, would I be able to control myself? To keep my hands from roaming Bella's beautiful body, stroking and touching everywhere I could reach, covering her in kisses and watching her eyes as I took her both of our inexperience disappearing for our thirst for each others fumbles and comfort. Could I really restrain myself from that?

**If I can get 5 reveiws for this a new chapter will be up ASAP!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrifice

**Chapter 3: Sacrifice**

**Dedicated to Hollie aka TokioBright**

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Sorry about the delay but my dad broke the internet and I've had to type this episode of fun up at school and thanks to my very good friend Hollie it has been uploaded xD**

**Disclaimer: These characters are NOT mine; they are the wondrous Stephanie Meyers creation!!**

**

* * *

****Emmett POV**

I had just finished fixing up the wedding car, the car that Edward and Bella were due to drive away from our home in, when I hear Rosie's shrill, dulcet tones screaming my name. _Oops she wasn't going to be too happy about this,_ I had chosen one of Rosie's work of art to strap the bomb to, not her favourite one though, just her second favourite. I cringed as I heard her stomping down the basement stairs,

"EMMETT!! Where are you?" Her screams were getting closer; there was no time to hide, so I slid underneath the car, hoping she would give up trying to get my attention. I knew she would throw a wrench or two at me if she saw the bomb, if she caught me setting her lovely car up for total destruction.

"Emmett, I need your help," she pleaded.

I peeked out from under the front end of the car and saw her standing there, in a very sexy underwear set and the dazzling cream stilettos that she had bought for our dear brothers wedding. Speaking of which our darling Edwards voice came floating down the stairs as I began to ponder over ways of ravishing my gorgeous wife.

"Emmett, don't you dare…I'd rather not, not before my wedding," came his stern voice

_Too late._

I pounced, pushing Rosie onto the bonnet of Edwards wedding car. She squeaked with delight as the silky bra fell to the floor and squealed even higher as Edwards footsteps came down the stairs, rather quickly. I grinned, he wasn't going to like this, _Oh well, he'll live._

"If you two don't get off that car this minute…" He stood at the bottom of the steps, just out of his viewing line.

"You'll what Edward? Tell Carlisle?" Came Rosie's smart reply, I had to laugh, Carlisle knew about our sexual activities, and couldn't give a damn about them.

"No, I'll tell all of our wedding guests to come down to the basement…"

"We would enjoy an audience wouldn't we Emmett, all the more fun," Rosie whispered, knowing full well that Edward could hear. By this point I was beginning to feel slightly turned off - It isn't very fun having your brother watch and listen to your 'fun sessions'.

"Well, Rosie, that isn't what's going through Emmett's mind at the moment, is it dear brother," Edward had become sarcastic and he was smug, knowing that he had won.

Rosie pushed off of her and ran upstairs, streaking past Edward.

"Uh Rosie…Where's your bra?" Bella had obviously come out of her room and was in shock over Rosie's rumpled appearance.

"Argh!" Rosie flashed back down the stairs, stopping only to pick up her bra and throw a disgusted look at me before zooming off again.

I couldn't help but laugh at Edwards shocked face.  
"Bella is never going to forget that, hopefully she'll never act like that either," he chuckled as we heard doors slamming around upstairs

Our laughter was interrupted as Alice came down the stairs. "Edward, Emmett is the care ready?" She looked genuinely concerned about us both being in the basement.

"Yeah, I chose Rosie's second favourite car you know the Range Rover Sport, she's going to be bummed but everyone's sacrificing something for this wedding," I looked at Edward and he smiled back, understanding my pain of missing the greatest football game ever.

"You'll catch it on replay," Alice told me.

"I know. Why did Bella have to have the wedding today, Edward, couldn't you have asked her otherwise?" I began my plea to my brother again.

"Because she doesn't want to get any older, so Charlie could remember the day and no I couldn't her mind was set and I wasn't going to attempt to change it!" Edward told me as he turned upstairs.

"Edward wait, you know what's going to happen to the car don't you? And where you're going?" a concerned Alice asked.

Edward smirked, "Of course I do, I wouldn't risk Bella's life, we've planned this for weeks, plus if anything changed I can read your minds, remember?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "I just don't want you to go up those stairs and see Bella!"  
_You've got to give it to her, she sure is clever!_

Edward shot us both a thunderous look and stormed upstairs, leaving Alice yelling at me to go and get ready.

"Your tails are on yours and Rosie's bed, now MOVE IT!!" Alice screeched and I ran, hoping that she hadn't burst my eardrums.

"Serves you right Emmett, you and Edward shouldn't have laughed at me," Rosie purred, smirking at the obvious ringing in my ears.

How was she going to react about the car after this, and what I was going to have to do to make it up to her?

* * *

**Well there you are Chapter 3! All of the reviews were great and I had an idea for the next chapter but it would be really cool if I could get over ten reviews for this chapter alone…and maybe a few of your suggestions of what happens next.  
Hope you keep reading: D**


	4. Chapter 4 Fantasies

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: Fantasies**

**Authors Note: Apologies...Been busy revising - sorry!**

**Disclaimer: All of these characters are NOT mine; they are the magnificent Stephanie Meyers creation!!**

**Bella POV**

I was looking at myself in Edward's full length mirror again. It was something I couldn't stop doing when I was wearing this dress. When Alice had first bought it I was amazed at how I was transformed form the ugly duckling everyone knew into the amazing swan now stood in front of me, but the more I looked for flaws the happier I grew. It was simple there was none. My thoughts wandered to Edward, slowly undoing the hidden 30 tiny, shell buttons that held my dress together, peeling the lace away from my body and ravishing every piece of me, my hair falling over his face as he pulled me down onto….

"Bella, honey, stop looking at yourself, I need to do your make-up," Alice interrupted my thoughts, "I bet you're glad that Edward can't read your mind." She continued with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"How did you know?" I blushed. She surely couldn't have seen what I was fantasising about.

"Your face gave everything away, now come and sit." Alice pulled out the heavy black antique chair for me to sit in front of the matching dressing table that held a well lit mirror. It had been bought just for me, and for this special day, my own present from Esme, as a welcome to the family. I had tried to get Esme to take it back but she couldn't and I felt that if I pushed any harder Esme would feel hurt. _And I couldn't do that, she would have been hurt._

Alice had moved from my lips to my eyes, insisting that I now closed my eyes. And was now subject to her every wish in constructing my wedding face. _If she's gone over board, I'll get her. I'll be stronger than her when Edward changes me._ After five minutes, of me folding, unfolding and refolding my hands in my lap, the pressure on my eyes stopped. I went to open my eyes only to be reprimanded by a slight tap on the shoulder from Alice's hand.

"Not yet, wait for me to do your hair," Alice scolded me and stopped as the door opened. I felt her turn around , hoping that none of the lads had come in. They weren't meant to see me, if they did Edward would find out. The only ones who could see me were Alice and my father, but not Charlie anymore, we had risked loads, that's why I had to give him the album now, so he would be distracted from the way I looked, so my love couldn't see me, at least not yet.

"Rosie, what are you doing? What's with the sneaking around?" Alice looked startled. Rosalie was meant to be down stairs welcoming the guests, but she was up here.

"There was…uh…someone…who insisted on seeing Bella before being seated," Rosalie stuttered, " I wasn't sure what to do."

"Who is it?" it was my turn to interrogate, keeping my eyes shut of course.

"It's…" Rosalie faltered.

"Who?" Alice joined in with the inquest.

"…Renee."

"Oh my God! She made it. Hang on, does Edward know?" my excitement turned to panic, I wanted to see Renee but if Edward knew she was here his thoughts would be tuned into her and the surprise would be given away, unless I didn't see Renee.

"No he doesn't know, the surprise isn't going to be ruined, honest Bella, he has no idea," Alice comforted me, "Send Renee in, Rosie, she can admire her daughter before everyone else."

"Okay… One more thing though," Rosalie paused at the door, "Are you wearing your new…equipment Bella?" I grabbed the nearest thing possible, from the feel of it a glass perfume bottle, and threw it in the direction of her voice, only to hear it hit the wall and the shadow of her laughter.

"She's gone now," Alice resumed the task of dressing my hair. We heard a knock on the door and Alice tapped me again, I'm finished, you can open your eyes now. Stay there though, I'll see who's at the door."

I stayed sat as Alice had said to and looked intently into the mirror. Alice had chosen an 'up do' but let a few loose tendrils float around my face in loose ringlets. The silvery lily headdress, sparkling with diamond beads, creating a very realistic, natural look of fresh morning dew encrusting wild flowers, mounting my head, as if finishing a master piece. My veil was hanging down over my shoulders, past my hairline and coming to a stop, just resting on my hips. The veil itself was a work of art. The lace matched that on my gown but to add a difference tiny sparkling beads had been sewn into little patches all over it, so delicately and minute that they were hardly noticeable until a ray of sunlight caught them, and then, then I looked like my darling Edward in our meadow full of sunshine and brightness, Alice's idea I think, to show him how good I look when my skin sparkles like fresh dew drops.

I stared into my eyes, the light blue of the shadow used had made my eyes seem angelic and large, with a lush, deep rose lipstick, with hidden hints of brown, and a gloss applied over the top, keeping the style less serene but making me the true snow white swan princess from traditional fairy tales.

And underneath this finery, I was wearing the practically invisible seductress set of lingerie that Alice and Rosalie had purchased for me, the set that Rosalie had already enquired about. _Edward will be surprised, such an innocent get up, for the wedding, hiding the sultry seductress for the….after party._

Where was Alice? Why was she taking so long? Who was at the door? And would Edward appreciate my under garments?

**There you go another chapter complete and another question to be answered…**

**Reviews please, pretty please, with a cherry on top :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Diversions

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: Diversions**

**Authors Note: bluh...study leave utter boredom!**

**Disclaimer: All of these amazing characters are NOT mine; they come from the depths of the wonderful Stephanie Meyers mind!!**

**Carlisle POV **

They were all arguing still, the only one who was still of mind was Bella, our newest recruit to the family. I straightened my tie and went outside to the already crowded garden. Strangely I could smell dog. I knew the werewolves had been invited on Bella's insistence but I had no idea that they had decided to come. Most likely to keep an eye on Bella, I spotted Billy. I knew he was here for one reason alone, and I didn't need Edward's ability to read minds to know that. He was here to talk Bella out of marrying Edward, out of becoming a member of our family, and to stop her from becoming a vampire, one of us. I subtly growled, which he obviously heard, as he turned around. Jasper came out from the garage and looked at me, I instantly felt calm.

_Edward, Billy is here, he wants to talk to Bella. He doesn't want her to marry you, I think._

I heard Edward's soft voice behind my ear, turning round I saw my son, dressed in his fine suit, looking so smart, an image any father would be proud of.

"He is not to get anywhere near her, but we can't threaten him in any way. He is Charlie's oldest friend and will surely tell Charlie, that would lead to an uprising," He repeated, clearly aware that I had been more interested in marvelling him than listening to what he said.

"I agree, shall I ask Jasper to calm him down, warm him to the idea a little?"

"That would be good. Speaking of which where are my best men?"

"So you decided which two you were going to ask?" I laughed, Edward had had several volunteers to be his best man, since a week ago but he had deliberated, saying he was waiting until the very day before he would choose.

"Yes." The twinkle in his eye had returned and I could tell from his smile that he wasn't going to tell me, but I still had to try.

"I'm not going to tell you, you will find out soon enough, ah, there is one of them," Edward strode off, clearly aware of my anxious state. I watched him approach Mike Newton and decided that he was pulling my leg, before turning in the opposite direction to find Jasper.

"Excuse me. Doctor Cullen."

I looked down to see that Billy had wheeled his chair in front of my path.

"I need to see Bella, I want to talk to her," He looked insistent, as though he wouldn't give room for anyone else's decisions, I had to find jasper, and quickly.

"I'm afraid she is getting ready, why don't you talk to her after the wedding? If you can pry her away from Edward that is," came my quick reply as I walked around him and continued my path into the house.

"No I want to see her now," Billy, wheeled his chair around following me inside the house.

I faltered, what could I say. I saw Jasper. He must have felt my panic because the next moment he was behind Billy and I was feeling a lot calmer.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have no means of getting your chair up these stairs, and Bella's room is in the attic, the fourth floor," he spoke, whilst I marvelled at him, he had saved me from possibly snapping at Billy, "Could I suggest that you wait until after the wedding to speak to her?"

"Yes….yes, I think I will…I don't know why I was so insistent, my apologies Dr Cullen," Billy shouted over his shoulder at me.

"Enjoy the show Billy," I replied turning up the stairs to check on Emmett and Rosalie, I was quite worried at the parts of the argument I had heard earlier.

I reached the top of the staircase and was amazed, it was shroud in utter silence. I saw Alice exit from Edward's room and decided to stay away from that door, if I saw Bella Edward would know instantly, he was very fine tuned to my mind.

But more to the point…Why was it so quiet up here?

**Reviews…please…pretty, pretty please :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Wishing

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: Wishing I Was There**

**Authors Note: Hehehe…5 chapters in one week, but you ain't gonna read 'em yet!**

**Disclaimer: All of these amazing characters are NOT mine; they come from the depths of the wonderful Stephanie Meyers mind!!**

**Renee POV**

An unfamiliar face opened the door to me, "Uh…I think I've gotten the wrong door, I'm looking for Bella?" I flushed, the directions that the beautiful girl, Rosalie she had told me her name was, were so easy and I had got them wrong.

"Hi, you must be Renee, I'm Alice," She offered me her hand, which I grasped, expecting a soft handshake, but instead she pulled me through the door and down a short corridor to another door, "Bella is through here, could you possibly wait a couple of minutes before you go in?"

I was puzzled…_Why should I wait?_ "Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll just be in the room at the end of the hallway if you want me," Alice backed out of the door and waved to me.

I counted to 100 before slowly pushing the door open. A young woman was sitting on a black, antique looking stool, with her back to me. Her shoulders were shroud in lace and soft layers of silk gathered at her ankles as they tucked around one of the stool legs. She looked amazing, I turned quietly around the room, not wanting to disturb the woman, looking for Bella. I couldn't see her. I had no choice but to walk up to the woman and ask. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Mum!" she threw her arms around me and I allowed myself to be dragged into the hug. I recognized my Bella, how couldn't I after she had screamed half of the house down. I stepped back and looked at her, in her wedding attire.

"You look amazing, who did your hair? And your face? Where did you get that dress?" My mind was full of questions racing to be asked.

"Uh...Alice did it all. The Cullens wouldn't allow me to pay for any of it, they were just happy to welcome me to the family," Bella flushed, her cheeks bright pink, making me feel guilty.

"That's…well that's nice…I just…" I faltered. I wanted to tell her how much I had wanted to be there for her, how I wanted to be the one to choose her dress, to dress her hair and to be there to meet her husband to be when he was first brought home.

"Mum, I don't blame you, not for any of it. I wish you could have been here every day but you weren't, and to be honest I wouldn't have been here, in this dress if you had, I would never have met Edward, and I wouldn't have been as happy as I am now. If you hadn't have met Phil I would be a spinster, but I still wish you could have been here, what matters is that you are here for me now."

Bella had surprised me, I started to cry.

"Oh Bella, thank you, thank you."

**No question but another chapter to come :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Patience

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 7: Patience**

**Authors Note: How bored do I get on study leave? Very. Oh well it means more of a story for you!**

**Disclaimer: All of these amazing characters are NOT mine; they come from the depths of the wonderful Stephanie Meyers mind!!**

**Edward POV**

I was fed up of waiting now, I was even beginning to get a bit cranky and paranoid with all of these people waiting for her, my love, my gorgeous wife to be.

_Hang on…Paranoid? I can hear their thoughts already…can I even be paranoid?_

Alice was coming down the stairs now, I knew it wouldn't be long. I heard Bella stumble, wishing I had been there to catch her.

_She should have worn flats, I'll kill Alice for making her wear those stupid heels, they are too dangerous with Bella around._

After what seemed like an age I saw Alice scurry out of the back door, in her full maid of honour galore and into the back of the gazebo, which had been built especially for our reception. _If Bella is dressed anything like Alice, I might just have a heart attack_.Alice had been wearing a gold floor length dress, it was slim, fitting her body perfectly but flaring out slightly at the knees, I didn't know what the style was called, I wasn't exactly a fanatic of shopping but it complemented Alice's curves nicely, and with a low v-neck halter of a bodice with a flourish of white lily's around her wrist, I was amazed that there were still men alive. I saw her re-emerge with a glass of ice.

_What had Bella done now?_

By now I was not the only one gazing in Alice's direction. She had caught Mike Newton's glance. I saw his mouth practically fall to the ground and laughed. He had had the same reaction when I asked him to be my best man, I wasn't too happy about it but I knew that Bella wanted her friends to be an important part of the day.

_Not that I considered _Mike Newton _to be a friend…more like a fiend._

Alice had stopped in her tracks before she had reached the door and from where I was standing I recognised the stare in her eyes, now was not a good time for a vision.

"Move Alice," I silently willed her as Mike began to stride towards her, I quickly ran to her side, just beating Mike and grabbed her arm, she came out of her daze and looked at me with panic in her eyes as she dropped the glass of ice.

"Oh no!" Alice bent down to gather up the fragments and I pulled her up sharply.

"Leave it!" I told her and turned around, not releasing my grasp, "Mike can you get another glass of ice, I have a feeling it was Bella that needed it."

Mike rushed off, eager to be of help to Bella and I pulled Alice to a nearby bench.

"Tell me what has got you so scared? Quickly before _Newton_ gets back," I impatiently asked.

"It was…nothing just…"she faltered, not sure whether she wanted to tell me or not, I tried to focus on her mind but was incapable of it.

"You will find out soon, I cannot tell you as it is not fixed yet. You will have to see for yourself," she replied, suddenly calm again.

"It's to do with Bella isn't it?" I growled, "Why won't you tell me, what is so frightening, I am due to get married to her and you won't tell me?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer but before she could Mike came rushing back.

"Here you are," he panted, "Special delivery of ice for Bella." He noticed the tension in the air and passed me the glass before quickly backing off, but staying within hearing distance.

"_What is it with the Cullens, they are always uptight, as if getting ready to attack each other."_

I smirked at Mike's thought and realised too late that Alice had snatched the glass from me and made her way into the house. I made to follow her but was dragged away by Emmett.

"Whoa there, you know the rules, you can't go in there until after you have reached wedded bliss, stop being so impatient," he laughed, stopping as he saw my glare. He released me but it was too late, the wedding march had sounded.

What had Alice seen?

**Hehe….you should know what I'm gonna ask for by now – so…pretty please, with a llama decorated in sprinkles :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Confusion

Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephanie Meyer's grand creation not, I repeat, NOT mine :D (apart from the new creation :P)**

**AN: SUffering from writers block - apologies P**

**Alice POV**

I couldn't believe it. Why had that vision visited me? It wasn't exactly something for the future…more of the past. I know Edward had asked me to focus on Bella, but I had lacked since we had defeated Victoria's army, I had not major need to keep an eye out for her safety, she was pretty safe. Well, as safe as she could be in a house of vampires.

I had to flee from Edwards gripping grasp and I took my moment whilst he was gloating over Mike's daft comment. I grabbed the ice and flew towards the house, somewhere where Edward wouldn't follow, or if he did he would be pulled back.

I walked through the door and sped up as I saw Bella's face grimacing.

"I've done my best not to cry, but it really hurts," She winced as I put the ice onto her ankle, "What took you so long?"

"Edward." My response was short and curt.

"Oh," Bella paused, before carrying on, "What did he want? Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," I gave Bella a brief smile before carrying on, "Do you know someone called Jonathon? A Jonathon Grey?"

"I don't recognise the name…why has someone turned up that shouldn't be here?"

"No….no they haven't." I helped Bella up and looked at her confused.

How come she didn't know who he was? Who was he? And why would he be coming here?

**Sorry about the short chapter, I told you I was suffering – didn't I? **


	9. Chapter 9 Guessing

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9: Guessing**

**Authors Note: Random…Llama…Monkey…Cheese…Bomb!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters, barring Jonathon Grey, are not my creation they are Stephanie Meyer's!!**

**Jonathon Grey POV**

I was scared. I didn't know what I was walking into. Phil had told me that Renee was at her daughters wedding. I needed to see Renee, but yet I was sitting in my car at the end of the long road I had been assured led to the house. _What will they think if I just turn up and disrupt a wedding?_ _Maybe I should wait until after…_ No. I was going to walk in there right now.

I pulled my self out of the car and shut the door with a resonating slap. Straightening my tie in the wing mirror and satisfied I looked suitable I walked down the long drive with thoughts racing through my mind.

_What was I going to tell Renee? How will I know who she is? What does her daughter look like?_

After a ten minute walk, with only one stumble, I finally made it to the house. It was massive. I had no idea that people lived on estates like these and that there even was one in Forks, not that I had been here before.

I cautiously walked towards the door, which suddenly seemed to have grown and was looking more and more threatening. Reaching out for the brass knocker I tapped the door three times. It was the mildest and most pitiful of knocks, as though my innermost feelings were that I didn't want anyone to hear me, but amazingly I could hear the footsteps reaching the door.

A small round face, looking, to me, almost angelic, peered around the door.

"Can I help you?" Her voice matched her face, soft, gentle and pure heaven.

"I…I…I'm here to see Renee. I was told she would be here." I stuttered, awed at the piece of art in front of me.

"Oh," She sounded astounded. Had I said something wrong? "There's a wedding going on in a minute but maybe…maybe you could sit at the back and speak to Renee afterwards?"

I was about to reply but before I could speak a young woman's voice called out.

"Alice? Alice where are you? The wedding march…it's time."

The girl, Alice her name was, turned around, the door opening wider as she did so.

"I'll be there in a minute Bella. I'm sorry but if you could just come in, I'll get one of my brothers to show you to a seat, as you can hear the wedding is under way."

"Uh…sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," the barest glimmer of a smile fluttered over her face and she softly called out someone's name, to have a broad shouldered man appear quickly. "This is Emmett," She carried on, "Emmett, if you could show…What is your name?"

"Uh…Jonathon…Jonathon Grey."

"Ah…yes. If you could show, Mr. Grey to a seat please." Alice suddenly became cold and I was left wondering why as she walked in an opposite direction to which Emmett was dragging me.

As we approached the door I heard someone cry out.

"Jonathon!" The scream was followed by a young woman in whit throwing herself at me.

Who was she?

**Lol! Hope you enjoyed it….Can you guess Jonathon's story??**


	10. Chapter 10 Delay the March

Chapter 10: Delay the March

**Chapter 10: Delay the March**

**Authors Note: So who was Jonathon?!**

**Disclaimer: Jonathon is the only creation I can name as my own, everyone else is Stephanie Meyer's!!**

**Bella POV**

Turning to look for Alice I saw someone that I had only ever had photos of. Before considering that it could be someone else I launched myself at him, screaming out his name.

"Jonathon!!"

He looked surprised. _Then again who wouldn't, after the bride has just thrown herself at him._

Alice scuttled after me, looking from one of us to the other.

"You know him?" She queried and suddenly it clicked. Alice had seen this but when she asked if I knew him I said no, because…well…I've never met him.

"I don't know him, but I don't not know him," I said releasing my grip from around his neck. Jonathon looked at me as if he was trying to fit something into a puzzle.

"You…What?!" Alice looked the most confused I have ever seen her.

I laughed, "Renee used to be sent these pictures of a by every Christmas and I asked her who he was. She told me he was called Jonathon and that's all I ever knew about him but I always saw the pictures. This Christmas they stopped and Renee was really hurt. I never knew the connection between the two though. Can you tell me Jonathon?" I flashed my most pleading look, causing Emmett to burst into laughter.

"I will," Jonathon said, honestly I believe, "But after the wedding, I can't have you delaying your wedded bliss."

"No, you're going to tell me know," I was suddenly insistent, "Emmett can you explain to Edward that there is going to be a short delay and Alice can you ask the band to resume the wedding march in…ten minutes please?"

"But…Bella, Edward isn't going to be happy," Alice whined.

I glared at her, "I know but I'm going to spend the rest of…my life with him, but not very long trying to understand why Jonathon is here. Oh, can someone get Renee for me as well?"

"Okay Bella, but you owe big time," Emmett smiled at me and disappeared from the house, dragging a fighting Alice with him.

"So spill," Jonathon, Renee and I were all sitting around Edward's grand piano.

"I think I had better start," Renee said, looking sheepish, "Jonathon, was...is...my son. Your older brother Bella, I...Well, I was young and it was before I met Charlie. I was still in high school, in Los Angeles though, before I came to Forks. One night I went too far and I ended up pregnant, with it being inappropriate to even think about sex until you were married, back then, I was a social disgrace. My mother decided it would be best if I were to withdraw from school until i had given birth to the baby, it was also decided that as soon as it had been brought ino the world it would be given up fro adoption and I would resume my education elsewhere. I was about four months pregnant when I found the perfect couple for my baby, Jean and Murray..."

"They're my mum and dad!" Jonathon butted in.

"...they were up for an open adoption, where they would take the child and look after it, but I could visit and send presents and cards. I didn't want that though. All I wanted was for my baby to be safe, and for him or her to be brought up in a loving family, I wanted to see it grow but never to interfere or ruin the family life. Jonathon was born, and I had Jean and Murray alongside me during his birth, I never even held him, Jean was the first to do that, but it was the last i ever saw of him in person. Jean sent me photos every Christmas telling me all about Jonathon but I never wanted to meet him. I had moved to Forks and met Charlie, I began a new life and had you Bella, my wonderful daughter. I could never tell you that you had a half brother called Jonathon, it wasn't fair on Jean or Murray. Charlie knew all about Jonathon, but he was never happy about it. But...more to the point is, why are you here Jonathon?"

"Jean...she's been going through a rough patch in her health...and she was taken into hospital, about a month ago. She had no choice but to tell me that I was adopted, that was about two weeks ago. She gave me your phone number and address, but you weren't there when I went, your partner, Phil told me that you were here, and well, the reason I'm looking for you is bacuase... Jean...she...she passed away...last week." Jonathon broke down crying and Renee pulled him close to her.

"There, there, I'm here. Let it all out," she patted his back as he cried on her shoulder. I couldn't hlp feeling envious. It had always been the other way around with me and Renee. Me holding her, whilst she cried into my shoulder.

"Murray...he was killed...in a car crash...last year...Jean was all...I had left. When she told me...that I was adopted...I just had to find...you." Jonathon sobbed into my mothers jacket.

"If you'll excuse me..." I gathered up my skirts and left them alone, joining Alice and Emmett in the corridor, where they had quite obviously been listening in, they were vampires for crying out loud - of course they would eavesdrop.

"Well?" Alice asked me, accusingly. Emmet's face was crossed between concern and confusion.

"He's...he's...my brother," I muttered, reeling from the shock.

But what else could go wrong, on this supposedly perfect day?

* * *

**Wahey!! So that's who Jonathon is P Strange thing is, I actually planned for him to be a forgotten lover of Bella's...but that all changed after I re-read Twilight for the gazillionth time!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Comforting Words

Chapter 11:

**Chapter 11: Comforting Words**

**Authors Note: But what's going through Edwards mind?**

**Disclaimer: Jonathon is the only creation I can name as my own, everyone else is the astronomical Stephanie Meyer's!!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I could see Bella's sobbing form as she sought the comfort offered in the shape of Alice's loving arms.

_It should be me._ _I am her husband-to-be. Her groom. I am the one robbing her of the love that she feels here, among mortals._

The urge to rush to her side was impossibly strong. I knew that if I moved from beside the altar Charlie, among other guests, who was standing guard by the doorway leading to my bride, would begin to worry. This would only provoke the gossip and queries about mine and Bella's marriage, it was bad enough the looks we had been receiving from teachers, and the thoughts of the whole town, Bella had never heard me hiss so much, nor had Carlisle either for that matter. On the other hand the thought of not moving, of not comforting her, and not knowing why she was in this state was agonising. Would she ever forgive me if I didn't go now? I wanted to be there.

My need overcame logic and I made to move forward and was stopped suddenly by Carlisle's firm but discreet hand gripping the tails of my suit. I made to pull further away but my muscles relaxed instantly causing me to fall back, relentless. I glared at Jasper.

"Just wait," Carlisle murmured, barely even whispering. If not for my power I would never have been able to catch his voice. I was glad. I tuned in to focus on Carlisle's thoughts.

'_She would only delay the wedding for a very valid reason. Stop worrying. Renee hasn't appeared yet, plus Alice has already seen you happily married, with Bella, a changed Bella._

With these calming and comforting words I relaxed, of my own accord this time, and took to my previous patient stance. Carlisle released his grip on me and I nodded towards Jasper, silently thanking him from preventing me from rushing off. Carlisle offered more words of encouragement, louder this time, making sure others could hear.

"This is just one of the many challenges of love, Edward, and I'm pretty sure that with an eternity of Bella will be very, very unpredictable and eventful, but well worth it!"

I smiled, these words were just as comforting as his thoughts and presence to my prolonged wait.

Suddenly the music began, and the longed for tune of the wedding march reached my ears. The elegant French doors slid open revealing Alice. She gracefully stepped out of the house, pausing only to send a reassuring glance down the aisle to me. She gripped her posy tighter, actually nervous and began one of her slower and stylish bounds, floating down towards the altar. Her gold dress flitted around her ankles and shimmered, much like our own skin when sunlight hits it. Alice reached the altar and turned to look down the aisle.

The march played louder and everyone waited expectant, for my darling bride, my love. Just as I thought it was actually going to happen, that I was actually going to die, Charlie came out through the doors, supporting a glowing vision of pure angelic beauty. I felt hope, love and lust rush into my non-existent heart as they slowly walked the carefully rehearsed paces towards me.

Towards Bella's future.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to say more but it really has to wait for the next chapter to be said.**

**Please can I have some reveiws? **

**I promise to write longer chapters xD**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 One Emotion

**Chapter 12: One Emotion**

**Authors Note: The moment everyone's been waiting for… well I've been waiting for I suppose**

**Disclaimer: Jonathon is the only creation I can name as my own, everyone else is the astronomical Stephanie Meyer's!!!**

**Bella POV**

After I was suitably recovered from my shock I silently indicated to Emmett that I wanted to continue. Silently slipping from the house, Emmett disappeared to restart the wedding, my wedding. As soon as Emmett vanished from sight Alice whipped out a small make up bag, the sight of which made me groan.

"Bella, you have to let me redo your make-up, it's all smeared." She whined.

I relented deciding that I wanted to look good, not like Frankenstein's bride. Alice gently removed the make-up with a soft pad, and started re-applying the pale blue to my eyes and adding a brush of gloss to my lips, she readjusted my headpiece and allowed a tendril to float further forward.

"There, you look amazing. You don't need a redo of blusher though, your wonderful trait has already done that. And I'm sure Edward wouldn't have it any other way." Alice leaned forward and gave me a gentle hug, in which she was very careful not to ruin the work she had just completed, "I would wish you luck but you don't need it, this is the way it should be." She whispered quietly in my ear. _I'm sure even Edward would have found that hard to hear_.

Charlie walked towards me as Alice took her place at the doors.


	13. Chapter 13 Dazzling Temptations

**Writers block has gone for now!!!**

**Disclaimer: The only character that I have any claim over is Jonathon - so don't steal him - the rest is credited to the amazing Ms. Stephenie Meyer!!!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

We exchanged our vows holding one another's hands tightly, as though we never wanted to let go, and hopefully we never would have to.

I felt the moist tears softly fall down my cheeks as I heard the words I'd been waiting for so long to hear;

"You may now kiss the bride…"

Edward leant forward gently kissing my tears away before taking my lips under his and tenderly, kissing me. His eyes were aglow and I could've sworn that I was able to glimpse the emerald green everyone told me they once were. I was beginning to forget my friends and family around me, it was only him and I in the whole world I didn't much mind the silence intoxicating me.

He pulled away, and I whimpered, wanting…no needing his lips sweet caress and his gentle touch. He smiled that dazzling crooked grin and what seemed like hours changed back into mere minutes.

Charlie, Renee and Jonathon came up to me, congratulating and hugging me, taking me form Edwards hold as his family tearlessly cried their happiness, blending in perfectly with the tearful guests around us.

"Bella…Bella?"

I heard Edwards voice and turned away from my family into his arms, he swept me up as though I was thin air, although I suppose I should be used o it by now, I mean he is a vampire, a vegetarian one maybe but a vampire all the same and now; he was my vampire.

Edward took me into the games room, far away form where the reception was being held and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, you have made all my dreams come true today and you don't even seem to be aware of it, aware of how much I long for you, of how much joy and excitement it brings to hear someone say your name; Bella Cullen," his voice became husky as he leant to my neck.

"E….Ed….Edward, you have no….idea…what that…does to me…to hear…those words…from your…appeasing lips…" my mind seemed to have no connection with my mouth as a gasped out those words, trying to overcome the torture he was placing on my neck and jaw line, never once touching my lips.

He paused slightly and I took this as my cue moving my head slightly as he was about to kiss my jaw, I caught his lips and held tightly, silently willing him to surrender. He did.

I don't think I could have asked for a more perfect day…

"Bella…Edward…Your guests are waiting," came the over chirpy voice of Alice.

…If only I could get rid of the interruptions!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!!**


End file.
